Secrets
by Miss. Lozer
Summary: Bella moves to forks to live with her father while bearing a life threatening secret she isn't ready to tell. Everything is as it seems when she meets and falls in love with the mysterious Edward. Will she tell Edward her Secret or will it be to late?


**Disclaimer: We both know that I do NOT own Twilight. If I did, I'd be dancing around in my room singing, I own Twilight, repeatedly.**

In my dream I was running. Running from what? I have no idea but I could feel the fear, burn threw my senses. It was the only thing I felt, and that made me more terrified. The darkness was so consuming it felt like I was drowning in a pit of nothingness. Drowning? I searched my mind for some way to wake myself up from this nightmare. Nightmare, was that what this was? It was just a dream.

Then it hit me...I was dying.

My eyesight was going blurry when I saw the stars dance before my eyes. I was tired and extremely dizzy and I could feel all my limbs go weak, as I struggled for air that would never come.

I sat upright in bed gasping for air. '_It was just a dream, my minds creation. That's all it was.' _

When I got a hold of myself, and I was able to breathe, I laid back down hoping to fall into a peaceful sleep. That's when I noticed a rocking chair in the corner of my room. _'Was I still dreaming? No, of course I wasn't.' _Slowly I got out of bed and began to realize this wasn't my room. _'Where was I?' _Before I could panic, I began to remember yesterday's events.

It involved me getting on a plane, and then a smaller plane that landed in Forks, Washington.

* * *

Flashback.

There was Charlie, my father waiting awkwardly with my bags by the luggage department. I stumbled my way to him as I hurriedly rushed for something to say. Instead he spoke first. "It's nice to see you Bella." He came in for a awkward hug.

"Hey, dad." The hug sort of surprised me and left me speechless.

"Come on. Let's get a move on, shall we." It wasn't a question.

We made it to the cruiser, which made me think that Charlie was still indeed Chief Swan to the people of forks. I smiled to myself

The ride home was oddly comfortable, being the fact that both Charlie and I said nothing. It made me think how Charlie and Renee were complete opposites.

Renee my overly childlike mother was extremely talkative in the very meaning of the word. You could never get her to shut up. Even if you did, it would be a very short pause, but then she would just start up again. She could go on and on about anything she wanted to try or do. It amazed me that someone so small like her could have enough oxygen to support her when she talked non-stop.

Then there was Charlie. Charlie...is well Charlie. He is very uncomfortable with showing his expressions. It's a bit weird at times but understandable seeing as that's where I get it from, along with my balance problems that have me unable to walk on a flat surface without tripping over air and landing on my butt.

Before I knew it, we were parked in front of our house. The very house my mother and father shared after having me. Although, that didn't last long, since my mother left this gloomy town with me leaving my father heartbroken.

As soon as I entered the door, I knew I belonged. Back at home in Phoenix, Arizona I was nothing, but a piece of furniture that took space.

Charlie showed me my room and left me to myself, that I was greatful for, in a daze, I began unpacking, making my room less dull and more me. When I was finished with that I was exhausted so I decided to clean myself up from the long day of traveling. On my way out of my bedroom I grabbed my bag of bathroom , necessities, and headed to the bathroom I would be sharing with my father.

The hot shower relaxed my tense muscles that were on end after seeing my father after what must have been fourteen years. When the water turned cold I knew it was time for me to get out and get to bed. After all, I did have school tomorrow. Throwing on some under wear, a tank top, and some pajama bottoms I carefully poured myself into bed.

Sleep wouldn't come. All night I tossed and turned, always thinking of the one thing I wanted to forget. My fear. My secret. I still had to tell charlie before it was to late but, I was in denial. I didn't want to believe that _it_ was back. All I knew was that I didn't want him to treat me any differently. I just wanted to be normal. Even if that alternative was out of the question. I had to tell him, even if that meant my death.

Snapping back to reality, I realized it was time for me to get up and get ready for the much dreaded day of school. Throwing on my favorite pair of jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and my all time favorite Chuck Taylor's. Skipping to the bathroom ungracefully, might I add, I looked in the mirror and began to tame my long brown wavy hair that cascaded down to the middle of my back. Finally, deciding on leaving my hair down, I studied my face. My eyes were brown and wide with fear, standing out against my pale translucent skin that brought out my red perfectly shaped lips.

Grabbing my backpack I went downstairs to find something "edible" to eat. Minutes later I found there was nothing. I noted to myself that I would have to stop at the local store to but some groceries. I have no idea how Charlie as survived all these years. Thinking of Charlie, I wonder if he forgot about him giving me a ride to school. I guess I'll have to walk.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue or not. I'm not actually sure myself seeing as that I don't exactly know Bella's secret. If you have any ideas, please let me know in a review and I'll be glad to think it over. So...please review, you know you want to. (wink, wink)**


End file.
